ohohfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
OOT episode 5
Synopsis Een aflevering met hoogtepunten en dieptepunten. De Hagenezen worden streng toegesproken door Jeroen, en krijgen een laatste kans om genoeg mensen naar "der Tiroler" te lokken; Sniper installeert een zonnebank; en Tatjana komt weer in heftige conflicten met Elize, Bibi, Matsoe Matsoe en Tony. Vorige week Vorige week leek Tijgertje eindelijk aansluiting te vinden bij de groep. Ze had een goed gesprek met Tony, en bracht met Jokertje zelfs de nacht door. En Barbie...kreeg de schrik van haar leven. Plot Op een nieuwe, zonnige ochtend in Kirchberg komt Bibi tot de conclusie dat het water in de hottub intussen in slootwater is veranderd, na wat nachtelijke avontuurtjes. Hoofdverantwoordelijke hiervoor, Tony, probeert Matsoe Matsoe te [[Bestand:Oh_Oh_Tirol_-_S01E05_00011.jpg|thumb|Matsoe Matsoe verlost zich van de schoonmaakfles. ]]overtuigen de tub te gaan schoonmaken. Echter, Matsoe komt erachter dat het schoonmaakmiddel wat hij in de keuken vindt, van het merk Ajax is. Dit is volgend de Hagenees onacceptabel, en hij werpt de fles het balkon af. Uiteindelijk gaan Tony en Matsoe de hottub "opruimen". Het is weer tijd voor een skiles, daar het langzaam maar zeker beter gaat met de Hagenezen. Vooral Tijgertje laat fanatiek haar kunsten zien, en Barbie laat zich wederom redden door skileraar Marco. Barbie had niet gedacht dat een eerste skivakantie zo leuk kon zijn, en geniet van het skiën. Jeroen Bronkamp, eigenaar van "der Tiroler" roept de groep bijeen, en spreekt de Hagenezen streng aan. De vorige poging om de après-ski van zijn kroeg vol te krijgen, viel uiteindelijk tegen. Nadat Jeroen zijn ongenoegen uitspreekt over het feit [[Bestand:Oh_Oh_Tirol_-_S01E05_0001ee.jpg|thumb|left|De groep wordt streng toegesproken]]dat de lampen van zijn hummer toen werden vernield door Elize, verwacht hij nu dat de groep beter hun best doet om zoveel mogelijk mensen der Tiroler in te trekken. Bibi loopt op een gegeven moment weg, niet in staat zijnde om met de harde kritiek om te gaan. Ze vindt dat ze niet meer hadden kunnen doen met het flyeren. Jeroen stelt tevens voor om een paaldans-act te regelen. Tijgertje en Barbie zijn enthousiast over het idee, maar Jeroen legt uit dat het een echte act moet zijn, wat niet onderschat moet worden. Bibi en Elize zien dit idee helemaal niet zitten, vanwege de erotische lading dat aan het paaldansen verbonden zit. Dit brengt de twee meiden in een conflict met Tijgertje, die denkt dat alles wat ze zegt als commentaar gezien wordt en dat ze steeds weer als een buitenbeentje wordt gezien. Voor de meiden wordt vervolgens een eerste paaldansles geregeld, maar Bibi is hier niet aanwezig omdat ze weigert mee te doen aan het plan. De rest maakt kennis met Veronica, de "paaldansjuffrouw". Barbie en Tijgertje zijn enthousiast om een sexy pakje aan te trekken en wat kunsten op de paal te leren, maar Elize en Roos kijken liever toe vanaf een afstandje. Zij vinden het maar een ordinair iets, terwijl vooral Tijgertje het paaldansen al snel onder die knie heeft. Sniper, verlangend naar een bruiner tintje (de Humberto Tan), besluit maar eens om aan de gang te gaan met het zonnebank-bouwpakket, die al lange tijd buiten in de verpakking staat. Vincent eist dat een luie Joker hem meehelpt,[[Bestand:Oh_Oh_Tirol_-_S01E05_000133.jpg|thumb|Elize kan eindelijk bruin worden.]] maar die ligt languit van het zonnetje te genieten van de al klaarliggende zonnebank, een matras. Na samen met Joker een shotje te hebben genuttigd, doet Sniper zijn best om de zonnebank te installeren. Uiteindelijk zit de zonnebank in elkaar, waarna Elize er al snel onder kruipt in haar bikini. Tony, Matsoe Matsoe en Roos, de betere skiërs van de groep, gaan weer bezig op de latten, en gaan met de lift omhoog. Hun doel is tevens om bovenop de berg te gaan flyeren voor der Tiroler, aangezien daar heel wat après-ski-gelegenheden zitten. Onderweg naar boven blijkt dat Matsoe niet al te veel houdt van dergelijke grote hoogtes. Bij de eerste skihut [[Bestand:Dd.jpg|thumb|left|Tony en Matsoe Matsoe beginnen aan de afdaling]]nestelt Matsoe zich direct in de zon, op een strandstoel, terwijl Roos en Tony fanatiek bezig gaan met het flyeren. Roos doet haar best om een boel mensen te overtuigen naar hun party in der Tiroler te komen. Uiteindelijk is het tijd voor de drie om naar beneden te gaan, maar dit duurt langer dan gedacht. Matsoe en Tony snowboarden langzaam maar zeker de berg af, maar Roos, op ski's, doet er heel wat langer over om de grote afdaling te overmeesteren. Bij het vallen van de avond zijn ze nog steeds niet beneden. Ondertussen gaan Joker en Sniper hun snowboardkunsten proberen te verbeteren, echter zij gaan lekker bezig op de kinderwei. Vooral bij Sniper ziet het er nog niet zo spectaculair uit, en hij besluit om verder te gaan met de lift, zat zijnde van het lopen. Maar ook dit gaat mis, en al snel ligt hij in de sneeuw, terwijl de sleeplift verder gaat, zonder Sniper. Uiteindelijk geeft hij het op. 's Avonds begeven de negen zich naar der Tiroler, waar Tony achter de draaitafel kruipt en de rest losgaat bij de bar. Wederom zijn het Barbie en Tijgertje die zich het meest laten gaan in de alcoholconsumptie. Echter, de leuke avond komt[[Bestand:Oh_Oh_Tirol_-_S01E05_0001333.jpg|thumb|right|De bom barst tussen Tijgertje, Tony en Matsoe Matsoe]] al snel ten einde. Een dronken Tijgertje heeft het koud, en een op de barkruk gevonden trui trekt ze aan. Dit blijkt dan Matsoe's trui te zijn. Beneden barst de bom tussen Tijgertje, Matsoe en Tony. Tony roept naar Tijgertje dat ze beter een flink eind weggaat. Roos vindt een huilende Tijgertje bij de ingang van der Tiroler, die zegt dat ze niet wist van wie de trui was. Roos probeert haar op haar plek te zetten op vriendelijke wijze. Tijgertje vindt dat ze haar best gedaan heeft om bij de groep aansluiting te vinden, maar ze schijnt er helemaal klaar mee te zijn nu. Thema's Fake it till you make it Elize: Wat er allemaal nep aan mij is, is m'n nagels. Barbie: Ik ben één en al plastic. Tijgertje: Ik ben niet nep. Tony: Ik ben gewoon helemaal...[ruikt]...M'n stront niet. Tering. Roos: Ik heb m'n tanden gebleekt, ik heb kunstnagels, kunstwimpers en kunsthaar. Barbie: Wenkbrauwen zijn ook nep, ja. Nou ja, ze zijn getatoeëerd. Elize: Kleurtje is ook wel nep ja. Ja, zonnebank. Barbie: Zonnebankbruin. Is ook nep. Matsoe Matsoe: Ik heb een beetje botox in m'n zak laten spuiten. Barbie: Hair extension. Ik heb af en toe nepwimpers op. Tijgertje: Nou, misschien m'n tietjes, maar verder is er niks nep, rot op. Barbie: Oh ja, en nepnagels. En neptenen. Matsoe Matsoe: Tepels. Dat vind ik wel leuk als je van die knopjes hebt. Barbie: En dadelijk m'n neptieten. Quotes Elize (over de smerige hottub): "Omdat iemand in de groep, Tony, die wijven erin heeft gelaten (…) met allemaal pukkels en pus en weet ik wat aan hun hoofd." Joker (over de hottub schoonmaken): "We steken het geowon in de fik." Roos (tegen Barbie): "Je rits staat helemaal open. Altijd als jij Marco ziet he?" Barbie: "Nou lekker. Als ik daar een natte van moet krijgen… Kom ik nog liever klaar op een varken." Sniper (over de zonnebank): "Er stond op maximaal 100 kilo. Ik denk dat Tony niet terugkomt." Tony: "Je hebt echt veel Duite vrienden hè?" Roos: "Nee, kanker-Duitsers." Sniper: "Nee, er zijn twee dingen waarin ik goed ben in het leven, dat is slap ouwehoren en da’s bier zuipen. Da’s geen snowboarden." Tony: "Dit wordt een dertigjarigenplan voordat we beneden zijn." Roos: "Ik wil gewoon een privéberg, weet je wel wie ik ben?" Matsoe: "Ik denk, krijg de vetcholera." Barbie: "Ophouden met dat gezeur en geruzie, anders wordt Barbiemama boos!" Gifs